


Surrender

by dannie333



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Captivity, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannie333/pseuds/dannie333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place a few years before the events in the film when I think Kylo would be feeling a strong pull to to light, he's come down from the high of events that led to his rise but the things we see in the movie have not begun yet.<br/>This leaves him open for the possibility of being even more torn between the light and the dark.<br/>Baina is a Slave girl who is not really a slave. Her obvious misplacement draws his attention, but her strength keeps him interested.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing the movie for the second time, I love the idea of Kylo Ren being a good man in the end. We'll have to wait and see what J.J. has in store for him. I might be wrong, but it was fun to write. And who hasn't wanted to explore their own dark side.  
> This is a very self indulgent work, but aren't they all ;) 
> 
> I'll be adding a second chapter very soon. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

The long line of slave girls wavered like a snake as they struggled to stay on their feet.  
They filed into the cold grey room deep within the New Order's military compound. Most of them were near exhaustion and to afraid to fight. So they shuffled silently, stopping when ordered.  
The overseer, a large round man who was prone to sweating and smelled of someone who hated water, snapped at them, ordering them to straighten the line. 

"There is no place for tears inside these walls!" He shouted to the few that sniffed and whimpered. His mud brown eyes scanned over them as he paced. "There is no sympathy for a slave who does not understand her place and purpose." He said and poked a girl in the chest with his heavy, fat finger making her flinch.

In the middle of it all, standing as straight as she could manage after barely eating and being herded around like an animal, was Baina, now known as Y-15724 as they had been calling her this since her capture.

She appeared steady, her eyes were clear and she took slow stabilizing breaths, but inside, her heart was pounding. She was sick with the humiliation of being displayed this way. It was almost more than she could stand, but to strike out against these bastards on their own soil would be foolish to say the least. 

Instead she remembered who she was and the pride of where she'd come from and stayed quiet. She would keep her head down and hope to go unnoticed. 

But try as she might to blend in, there was no denying the difference between her and the others. The girls with no names, only numbers. They had been taken or sold so long ago that they had given up, if they'd ever had any hope of a better life at all. The worst were the ones who seemed completely numb to it. How many times had they been brought here to this empty room and lined up like livestock, made to hope they would go unnoticed too? 

It was clear most of them had been through it enough to know how to survive it and right now that meant staying away from Baina. 

In the slaves quarters they ignored her as best they could. At first she didn't understand, but it became clear to her that she would only draw attention.

To the ones who'd managed to blend in or never got chosen for this particular service, she was trouble.

It hurt to be so alone among other women and girls when they all shared the same plight, but Baina could not hide her true nature. She was not a slave and having only been considered one for a few weeks, she could not accept it, not yet. Not ever.

Raising her chin, she clenched her jaw and tightened her fists at her side as she told herself, for the millionth time, that no, she was not a slave but the daughter of Telgin Orre. Ambassador of the city Uru. A large and advanced nation of free and powerful people. Her family had strong political ties and if they could, they would find her. 

Having come from a world of status and comfort, it was still hard for her to process how this happened. She had simply been traveling from one diplomatic duty, as part of her training, to the next, when her ship was taken by of all things, pirates. They'd boarded her ship, killed her men and knocked her out with some sort of sleeping gas. By the time she opened her eyes, she'd been sold to the New Order. 

To be here now, in this evil place was something so unfathomable she refused to think about it, instead she focused on how to survive. 

This was her one shining goal, her mental beacon of hope. She would find a way to escape, or rescue would come first somehow. That kept her going and would see her through this. 

As her eyes snuck a peek to her left and then right, she had to wonder for a moement what exactly this was. Then the little voice in the back of her mind that always spoke the truth called out to her, it said all the things she was afraid to hear, but knew to be true.

Based on the way they'd all been scrubbed clean and had their hair brushed and made to smell like a strange array of flowers before being dressed in these thin slips, made their purpose painfully obvious. 

She swallowed hard and looked forward before shutting her eyes and reminding herself yet again of who she was. She was not a slave, she would serve no man. She was Baina Orre, daughter of Telgin Orre and when she returned home, she would get on with her life. 

While she fought to control her fear, the overseer fussed over the girls. "Smile" He'd say "Ive got to much invested in you to stand like that. Stand straight!" He told another.

It sickened her. He'd invested his money in the selling of women, of girls, for the pleasure of these fanatics. 

Just as her anger grew, the large door slid open and four of the white armored soldiers came parading in, faceless, nameless and ever heartless. The sight of them made her sick, her head swam with the nausea as they came to a halt in front of the overseer. 

The greasy man bowed to them and remained that way. 

She watched wondering why the overseer stayed in the stooped position, but when the girls who'd been whimpering in the line seemed to stop, like the air had been taken from their lungs, she dared to turn her head and look. 

She'd heard of him, seen images though they were never that clear. He was the shadow of the New Order. A silent force of power and where he went, death followed. Kylo Ren. 

He came into the room quickly with a stride more sure and confident than any diplomat she'd ever seen. His boots were soundless against the cold concrete floor, he moved like some sort of specter. The sway of his cape only added to this effect and she felt for the first time in her life, true fear. 

It was nothing like what people described. 

She felt no chill, instead there was heat. Such a burning heat. 

It started at her toes and seeped into her bones, crawling up her spine and spreading to her arms and finally her neck and ears. She was on fire, and the only thing that calmed her was imagining herself outside in the snow, that cold wind circling her bare skin. 

As he passed her, the light caught the chrome of his helmet making her mouth drop in awe. He had been nothing but a distant threat a few weeks ago. She'd felt so safe on her planet, in her beautiful village just beyond the city.

Tears stung her eyes but she took a breath and swallowed the solid lump in her throat. It would be alright she told herself. There were other girls in this line taller, prettier more interesting, more alluring, sexier. She kept saying words to distract herself from the sight of him. 

Ren approached the overseer who still bowed. "You will be paid for your service." He said and she was alarmed by the strange coolness in his voice, all humanity was strangled by the mechanical hum and buzz. 

The overseer took a step back but extended his hand as though offering the girls. 

Ren turned his head up and down the line in quick assessment before starting at the far end.

Baina felt her heart pounding to the point of explosion. He was coming, thankfully he moved quick, to quick for her to know who he favored and who he didnt. When he reached the end of the line without pulling anyone aside, she exhaled, thankful that none of them met his approval. She was happy not just for herself but for them all. 

"You may go." He said to the overseer and the girls. "But you will stay." He turned towards the girls again, all of them looking to see who he'd choosen.

Baina shut her eyes when she felt the girls on either side of her take a step away in both directions.

To be so isolated was terrifying, she hated them for being so quick to abandon her, she would not have done the same. With a look to kill she glanced at both girls but instantly felt sympathy for them instead. They were so hopeless. Perhaps it was better that it be her?

Daring to face the inevitable, she slowly raised her head to look at him. 

Ren was a black mountain, the physical embodiment of power used for evil. And he was, without a doubt, looking right at her. Mask or no, she could feel his awful gaze and it was all she could do to stay on her feet. 

"You heard him. Move out," The overseer said snapping her out of her trance.

The other girls, the lucky ones, followed the man, streaming past her until she was all that was left.

"Bring her." Ren said to the soldiers. 

Baina was surrounded within seconds. They had guns in hand but didn't bother to point or use them as a threat. Why would they need to, she had no where to run, not now. 

Instead she let them herd her out of the room. They went down corridors and a stairway following Ren in silence, Baina watching the back of his black hood as they went.

They turned down yet another hall before finally stopping at the dead end.

He dismissed them with only a glance over his shoulder before entering the room.

Baina took a breath and followed, her name and her home the mantra in her mind to keep her strength and her wits. 

** 

The door slid shut behind her and she wondered if she would live to see it open again. Or if she'd even want to live that long. 

"You are new." He said his back to her. He was looking out the small round window across the room. 

She nodded."Yes" 

"You will do as I say."

She just stared at his back. 

"Do you understand?" He asked looking back over his shoulder. 

"Yes" She said.  
He turned so suddenly that she took a step away, startled. 

Please just get this over with. She thought looking up at him. 

"Come and stand here." He said and pointed to the middle of the room. 

She did as she was told and stood, still with her chin high though she found it awful to look at him when he came into view. She sought other places to look, any corner or spot on the ceiling would do. Anywhere but at that faceless black mask.

He circled her slowly, each step deliberate, the silence nearly unbearable as she stood still for him. 

When he did come to a stop in front of her, she could feel his eyes on her body through the mask again. It was infuriating. She was forced to stand here in next to nothing, while he loomed over her, cloaked and hidden completely. 

Of course she was sure he did this on purpose. What better way to make a slave aware of just how helpless they are than to leave them exposed and vulnerable while you hide behind your armor. 

And then he stopped the ogling and stood a little straighter before the odd sound he made registered with her as laughter. 

She glanced up, her brows together in confusion, but looked away when he took a step closer. 

"You're angry." He said, his engineered voice deep and alarming. 

"Answer me." He snapped

She jumped and leaned away, turning her head even more. She refused to play his games. 

"I can find the answers I want, so easily, lets not make this harder than it needs to be." He said reaching out. His gloved hand raised to her face, and her eyes went wide with fear as the heat of him warmed her cheek. 

She didn't want to play into this but provoking him seemed worse. 

Baina turned and looked up at the mask. But she found the words impossible to say, though they rang clear in her mind. Yes! she thought. I'm angry You fucking bastard! I want to break you in half and run for my life! 

Without warning, Ren reached out grabbing her by the throat. Baina panicked and grabbed his arm with both her hands pulling at him, her fingers digging into the thick black, but he didn't move. 

"We'll see who breaks first," He said and her eyes widened as she recognized her own thoughts spoken out loud, and coming from him. 

Finally he let her go and she stumbled away. 

She did however realize that he hadn't actually hurt her, it was more the fear of being held that way, of feeling his power that terrified her. And he was so strong, his anger so raw. She looked away in disgust, her arms wrapping around her own waist as she took a deep breath trying to keep her head. 

"I know I can not fight you." She said suddenly looking up at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears but she did not cry as she went on. "But I wont do this willingly as some mindless slave. I am not a slave, my name is Baina Orre daughter of Telgin Orre and I am a free woman. I will always be free no matter what you do, So get on with it and let it be done."

She stood like a pillar now, still and steady, the only movement was the rise and fall of her chest with each deep breath. 

"Do you think this makes you different? Special somehow?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not to you, but to me, yes."

"Your attempts to make me see you as anything more than what you are, are amusing, but completely futile." His voice was painfully calm and he spoke with such conviction that she wondered for a moment if he was right. She wondered but then realized something he hadn't

With a small shrug she said, "Have you ever talked to a slave girl this long? I may be one number of many, but you noticed me, you chose me and now you're speaking to me. I think that means you can see something that does make me different"

He didn't answer, and she smiled though she wasn't aware. "Maybe you wont see me as a free woman," She went on, "But you can see that I am a woman, with a name and a family. I am loved, and if I don't make it back to them, I would be missed. I have a name."

" Y-15724"

"No!" She snapped, her voice startling to her own ears. "My name is Baina, I was taken and sold but I am no slave!"

He took a step forward, his annoyance and anger showing in the way his large fist curled tight and his chest rose. She was certain she'd failed and sealed her fate. 

But Instead of lashing out, he squared his shoulders and looked down at her. "You will stay here tonight. And the night after that. You will stay here, with me, and do as I say and do you know why?"

She didn't answer.

"Because, Y-15724, you are a slave and you are mine." His words hung in the air thick and horrible between them before he came towards her. She shrank away, but he brushed past her, disappearing out the door that opened and shut with a soft rush of air. 

 

He hadn't been lying. He did keep her there. 

She waiting for something to happen for hours before finally deciding to rest only to toss and turn on the bed in the corner of the stark room until at last he returned. 

Backing against the wall in the bed she tried to hide in the shadows, the dark grey sheets pulled up tight around her, but he just ignored her and went to the far side of the room to the wall and entered a code into a control panel she hadn't noticed before. 

Another door opened and he was inside before she could see where he'd gone. 

Baina sat waiting for him to come back for what felt like hours until sleep finally took over. 

When she woke again, she had no way of knowing if he was still in the second room, but there was a tray of food on the long metal table in this one.

Slowly, afraid to move but so hungry she took the risk, Baina got up and began to eat. Gingerly at first, until she realized how good it was. 

She ate until she could eat no more, washing it down with water from the large pitcher. 

His quarters were nothing but the necessities and pacing the floor was more maddening than being still. 

Eventually she laid down and slept again.

She dreamt of home and her family, of her village and running. She was running through the tall grass behind her home, out towards the mountains, the feeling of flight tingling through her body as she went, until she noticed that it had become cold. The grass shrank away and died until the ground was covered in a deep white snow. Her breath came out in long puffs, and she shivered dressed in nothing but the thin slip of dress. From behind her she could hear shouting, and the sound of troopers running towards her. Fearing for her life, Baina ran, the snow so deep it took every ounce of strength she had to move only a few inches, over and over again she tried until she collapsed, her hands freezing in the snow. The sound of blasters being fired and shouting behind her. Chaos was closing in. And then the black glove on her shoulder. 

With a gasp she woke and sat up, her head spinning. Her breath was shallow and she reached up touching her shoulder, she could still feel his hand there. 

"You were talking in your sleep" Kylo Ren said, and she jumped at the sound of his voice. 

Looking over through hazy eyes, she rubbed her head and pushed her hair from her face. He was sitting at the table, just staring at her through the mask, and she wondered for a moment if he ever took it off. 

"Uru, is where you're from?" He asked so casually she wasn't sure if he actually cared. 

"Yes," She answered, her voice a dry croak. Images of the dream still raced through her mind. 

"You want to be back, more than anything. You want to see them, you miss them." He said mocking her, and as he spoke she felt her head begin to ache again. It was the same pain from her dream. The same splitting pain, as though her mind was being opened like a book and the pages read. 

She knew it was him, she felt it when he spoke her thoughts the first time. Kylo had looked into her dreams and still he pried into her mind. 

Angry and feeling violated, Baina turned away pressing her hands to her head again. 

And then Ren stood and the pain stopped immediately. He walked away to a desk across the room and she sighed. "You're so quick to cause pain to get what you want. I would tell you if you asked. You don't have to... to do that" She said 

He glanced at her "You don't tell me what you can, and can not do. That is for me to decide." 

She sighed again, this time with an angry growl "Forgive me, I'm not, well as I've told you. I am not a slave and I can not be faulted for my, free speech." She said tossing her hands up in frustration. 

He turned and watched her for a while, and Baina, recovered from her dream but still feeling the effects of having him in her head, wondered if he would ever do what he'd brought her here to do, and Ren knew it. 

He knew without using his powers that she was anxious. It amused him to watch her squirm, but he was enjoying her this way. Something about the girl and her pride made him remember that not everyone was a slave or a soldier. It was exciting to see her break down, he could only imagine how it would be to watch the entire republic crumble. How easily they would all fall when the time came. Until then, he would enjoy her. 

** 

 

The days came and went though she had no way of tracking them save for the light coming through the small window, to high for her to see out of easily. 

He would come and go, as untraceable as the days. When he was there, he would speak to her, though to call it a conversation would be a stretch. He would ask her strange things, about home, about herself, sometimes about him. He would ask if she had even the faintest idea of what was coming, if she knew the power of the dark side and unsettling things like that. 

But, oddly enough, she could see through his strange ways. The intimidation act was starting to falter and wane. Because while he did these things, she could also feel him watching her. Not in the lustful way she'd imagined at first, but with a sense of curiosity. 

Through the mask she felt his eyes on her as she slept and ate. He was learning little things about her and when she didn't touch the strange porridge that was brought in each morning, he replaced it the fruit she liked more. When she shivered through the night in spite of the sheets, the next night the air had been adjusted and she slept comfortably and sound. He was trying. At what exactly she didn't know, but he took the time to ease her into this strange new life. 

Things went on this way for a while, never changing. Each day was like the last, over and over agin until she started to feel the press of boredom and loneliness on her mind. She was more anxious and not as hungry, she'd begun to talk to herself and would desperately try to speak to him though he would only stick to the odd small talk.

And then the morning came when she decided enough was enough. 

Kylo came charging through the door heading straight for his private chamber. Baina shot across the room hitting the wall between him and the door.

"Hello" She said. 

He barely glanced at her and started to enter the code in the control panel. 

"I was wondering," She started nervously "How long have I been here." Her eyes were wide and a little crazed. 

"Out of the way." He said annoyed with her. 

"How long do you plan on keeping me?"

"Enough!" He shouted 

"If I could just have, time out side, or a walk or just a-a book maybe... Im starting to go a little mad"

He gave an angry sigh and griped her shoulder, shoving her aside. 

Baina almost fell but caught herself on the wall. He finished the code and the door opened. 

"Fucking answer me!" She shouted shaking and desperate. But immediately regretted it. 

Backing away as he came for her, she remembered the feeling of fear when she'd first seen him and hated that he'd let her grow comfortable enough to challenge him 

"Please, Im sorry, I dont know why I did that." She said feeling the cool wall on her back stopping her "I didn't' mean to.. please" She said and for the first time since she'd come here, her head dropped, and her hands raised protecting her from whatever violence he had planned. 

But it didn't come. He was there so close to her but it didnt come. 

Slowly, she lowered her hands and looked up. 

He was silent and still. Always frightening, but he hadn't hurt her.

And then shattering that security, he reached down and grabbed her by the shoulders raising her up against the wall, her feet limp, dangling in the air.

He pressed against her, the cold metal of his mask dug into her cheek, his armored body as heavy as the crush of space. She gasped and shut her eyes confused and terrified. 

"Why do you tempt me." He said his voice loud in her ear.

She opened her mouth to speak but couldnt

"You want to challenge me,yet you know nothing of my power, the things I can do to you." 

And though her voice was no more than a whisper, and wavered as she spoke, she said "But you haven't" 

And then his grip loosened. She felt the cold floor on her toes and heels. 

Ren stepped away and went to the panel pressing things to shut the door.

She was still shaking, a few tears had spilled over and rolled down her cheeks. She watched him walk to the table where he sat down facing her. "There are things about me, you will never know. Things, no one will ever know. But, you are here because I want you to be. And that is more knowledge than you deserve."

She heard him but did not answer. She was shaking so hard, be it fear or anger, it was happening and she hated him for it. 

She was breaking. He was watching it happen. And though she did not know of his own struggles, he felt it all the more as she cried and lost control. A part of him deep and tucked away, killed off but still some how clinging to life gnawed at him to often for his liking. His original plans for her had lost their appeal a while ago, but he could not give in. She was a slave, he should just have her and be done with it. 

He stood deciding he'd had enough, he would use her as she should be used, but as he went to her the conflict continued. 

Baina shied away, but he didn't care. He reached out and tried to be gentle as he took her chin and turned her face towards him. She was still crying. 

He'd seen so much, things far worse than a frightened girl cry, but in this moment, seeing this girl who had been so foolishly proud and brave only minutes ago shake and sob like a child made him angry. 

Without realizing it, he'd stopped a stream of tears on her cheek and wiped them away. 

The look in her eyes when she felt his touch was enough to make him question everything for a moment. But only a moment, and one he did not plan on having again. 

Ren left her just as quickly as he'd shown that small gesture of kindness and Baina sank to the floor all the more confused as he left her alone. 

** 

"Thank you." She said sitting up in the bed. 

He didn't acknowledge her as he left his private room and headed for the door. 

"For the book I mean," She said hoping he would stop. He'd ignored her for a couple of days after their last exchange, until this morning when she woke, there was a book on the table with the food. It was just a short work of fiction, but it was something. Something to keep her sane, to keep her going and something that showed he wanted her comfortable. 

He did stop then. He turned and gave a nod of the head and then left. 

She clutched the book to her chest as she sat on the bed staring at the door where he'd been only seconds before. 

**

After that first one, he would leave a book each day until she counted twelve. 

On day thirteen she reached out and grabbed his arm as he walked past her at the table. His mask snapped up and look at her.

"Why am I here? I can't stay forever, you need to tell me!"She demanded.

He yanked his arm away and started for the door. 

Baina hung her head feeling defeated, but was surprised when he seemed to change his mind and came back sitting down across from her instead. 

"What is there to talk about?" He asked

She looked up blinking, at a loss now that she actually had his attention. "Anything really." She said finally. She was too happy at the idea of more than just a few words. " Where are you from?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." He answered.

She nodded and thought for a while. "Alright. Whats in that room?" She asked nodding towards the panel. 

"No"

"I figured" She said and sighed. "Well, I'll tell you about me." 

He just sat. And so she smiled a small slow smile that made him sit up just a fraction of an inch straighter, and spoke. 

She went on for as long as he would let her. By the time she'd gotten up to her capture by the pirates, she was walking around the room as animated as she'd been before all of this. 

The black and silver mask followed her every move as she spoke, she felt a bit silly, but she enjoyed putting on the show. She'd always enjoyed telling a good story, she just never imagined telling one to him.  
And then finally she stood, her need to tell her tale over, right in front of him and studied his mask. Suddenly she blurted out, "What do you look like , who are you Kylo Ren."

"You know who I am." He said. 

"I know who, this is," She answered waving her hand around him. "But who’s behind it all. Is it to much to ask to see the man that claimed me?" She asked and he leaned forward in the chair. 

"Its of no importance to you.”

"But it is, really." She answered and her small steady hand raised, her fingers reaching out. They touched the smooth chrome around his eyes and shining black between. They slid down the side of his helmet and along the thick black fabric of his hood. There was something about the mystery that excited her as she explored. Daring to pull the hood back, she slid her fingers down the slope of the helmet.

There was an energy between them, a tangible electricity that she could almost taste. It frightened her but curiosity and the need to feel and see him were stronger.

And then she felt his large hands slide up her thighs and stop at her hips. 

looking back up at him she froze as the realization of what was happening sunk in. He was wearing her down. He'd done it so slowly, she hadn't seen it coming until now. But why, what game was he playing at and why her. Maybe, if she was careful and strong enough, she could play along. 

Laying both hands on his chest she stared into his mask. "Please, Kylo, let me see who you are." She said softly.

He let his hands slide back down over the curves of her body and rested them on his knees. 

Baina continued to surprise him. She'd been here just about month, and now she was standing here touching him, her mind so full of questions and determination. He’d known others to break within minutes of entering his quarters.

There was no doubt that she was still afraid, but it was nothing like when she'd first come. And while he had no intentions of elevating the relationship between them, he felt as though there was nothing to hide from her anymore. Not in appearance. She was after all just a slave he said to himself, again. Just as he did each day that he saw her sleeping or reading or eating, or the few times she’d smiled and the rare times she’d stood up to him. 

He got to his feet and she backed away under his shadow, unsure of what he'd do next. 

Baina wasn’t even sure she wanted this, but there was something in the little things he'd done, the books and the ever growing conversation, but mostly in not forcing himself on her like the brute she’d expected him to be. It all seemed to say, that in spite of who he was, he might be much more. She wondered if it was wise to think that a good man might lie deep within the armor of Kylo Ren. Perhaps she was about to find out. 

Slowly, he raised his gloved hands to his helmet and began to lift up. The face piece separated from the helmet with a hiss, the sound of mechanisms opening and releasing added to the suspense. 

Taking another step back, Baina watched with a frown of curiosity. 

When Kylo raised his head again, the helmet tucked between his arm and side, she felt her breath catch in her throat. 

She had no idea what she’d expected the man to look like. But to see this, was truly surprising. 

He was young, so much younger than she'd imagined. His thick black hair fell to his shoulders in waves and his pale white skin seemed to glow with the energy and power he possessed. 

For the first time in a month their eyes met. 

She felt something happening, what she couldn't be sure. She could certainly never care for a man like this, but there it was, that ache of excitement in her chest, the rise and flutter of new feelings in her stomach. 

Kylo sat the helmet down with a heavy thud on the table and came to her. 

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked, his voice still deep, the odd cadence familiar but no longer altered by the mask. 

She didnt know, and didn't know how to respond. She could only search his face as though who he really was, might finally be seen. 

His eyes, dark and deep penetrated her own. His full mouth set in a straight line seemed to have forgotten how to smile, but she was sure he had, and maybe, even laughed, long ago. 

He glared at her and for a moment she thought she saw the veil of Kylo Ren drop and a flash of something warm in his eyes gave the promise of someone else. It made her heart leap, but was gone before she could be sure 

"You're a foolish girl. ” He said looking down at her as though he'd never seen her face before "You ask for so much, never thinking of what you may have to do in return.” The way he spoke made her feel uneasy, like his anger and energy were always brewing just below the surface. If it should boil over, there was no one in this room to be on the receiving end except for her and It was the most exciting thing she’d ever known. To teeter on the edge of danger was thrilling for a girl who’d only known the refined, and at times, stale and predictable men of Uru. Kylo couldn't be more opposite that as the tall dark embodiment of danger that wanted her. 

She Started to speak but was silenced by the force of him grabbing her by the arms and kissing her mouth. 

Aside from the shock of it, she was overwhelmed by the warmth and his lips were surprisingly soft but the way he moved was firm and sure. He let the tip of his tongue slowly trace her lips to taste her. An involuntary moan, barely audible escaped embarrassingly from Baina before he kissed her again. 

She felt the rough touch of his gloved hands on her back and wished he would take them off. If this was going to happen, she wanted it to happen with the man, not the monster.

As though he read her mind, though she hadn’t felt him prying, Kylo released her and began to strip away the black, his eyes never leaving her face. He pulled off the gloves and belt, the thick coat and cape until he stood in just the black pants and shirt. 

Baina was breathing heavily as she walked towards him. She studied the muscles of his arms and the length of his fingers and hands. He was so undeniably strong. And she wondered if he’d ever had the desire to use his power for good. When she realized she was touching him, she bit her lip stealing a glance at his face, he only watched. And so she went on, her fingers gliding up his arm, her palm sliding over his bicep then up and over the solid arch of his shoulder, finally resting on his chest. 

He watched her like a hawk as she explored, angry with the way his skin goosed at her delicate touch. He studied her face as she seemed to struggle with what was happening. She was beginning to care for him, or at least the feeling was alive enough to worry her. She hated herself for it, or maybe she still hated him. But as he watched her, so small and beautiful, he found that he didn't care if she hated him. He'd been so patient with this girl, taking his time to succeed in breaking her. He’d been kind and made sure she was well fed and comfortable. And somewhere in that short span of time, he stopped thinking of ways to kill her strong will. He no longer saw her as a small part of a bigger plan. She had become a part of his life on her own. It was a strange and somewhat annoying part, but there all the same. And now some how she’d gotten him to stand here while he let her touch him. She’d even unmasked him. Worst of all, and impossible to admit outside of his private room, where he consulted with his past, she had him struggling with his pull to the light. 

She is all that is good in this world. Innocent and brave, proud but smart. He had found in this slave, no in this woman, a reason to reconsider everything. And he hated her for it, but could not stand to let her go.

Baina gasped as he reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her head back. He turned her head to really see her. Every inch of skin, every small freckle and the thin nearly invisible lines around her mouth that came from so much smiling. Kylo tugged a little making her wince, and then because he wouldn't hold back anymore, he ran his long fingers down the smooth skin of her neck to the valley between her breast. 

Something like a low growl came from his own throat as he touched her and she felt herself abandoning all hope of resisting this man. 

Leaning over her, he kissed her neck tasting her skin before letting go of her hair and closing his arms around her small body easily lifting her up. 

Baina felt as light as a small bird carried in his arms. Weightless and steady. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and eagerly pushed the hair from his eyes. He was so beautiful, how could she not have seen this before, even through the mask. He was strange and awful, and she’d never wanted anyone so much in her life.

She kissed him as though she weren't sure he would allow it. Small hesitant touches of her lips to his, but when he didn't stop her, she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him again, sweetly and with a passion he had not been expecting.

He held her with an arm and walked over to the bed, tossing her down and away. 

She shot him a look, confused but well aware of how this would go. He would not be gentle as the look in his eyes was fierce determination. She'd been here to long for him to take his time, the need was urgent now. And she was after all just a slave to him and in the eyes and minds of the First Order. He would not make love to her , he would do what he wanted and as she rose to her knees, her hair in her eyes and her hands on his solid torso, she knew she would let him. 

Kylo stepped away and pulled his shirt off over his head, his thick black hair falling free and brushing his white shoulders. She watched the way his muscled stomach and sides moved as he leaned down and braced himself with one hand on the bed. 

With the other, he pulled the string of her slip and pulled again until he'd removed the useless fabric and tossed it aside leaving her completely naked. 

Instinctively she crossed an arm over her chest, her head down to nervous to look at him. 

“Stand up.” He said. 

She hesitated but eventually swung one leg over and then the other taking a few steps away. He sat down on the bed and looked at her. “Put your arm down.”

Chewing her lip as she did, the air of the room hit her skin, so cool on her flushed chest that her nipples peaked instantly. She thought she saw him smile.

He nodded towards his legs and she went to her knees to take off his boots, the anticipation building with each second that she willingly submitted to him. Then he stood and lost what was left of his clothing. 

Baina glanced down unable to ignore what she knew was there ready and waiting. Her body responded immediately to his. The wetness began to pool, threatening to touch her thighs. Galactic threat he may be, but there was no denying his perfection. 

He reached out and took her arm leading her a little forcefully across the room to the table. 

Her heart began to race as she watched him reach over and shove the plates and cups to the floor in a crash that made her jump. 

He glanced at her with something wild in his eyes before he pulled her over and pushed her down bending her over the table at the waist.

Her palms breast and belly pressed against the cold metal so fast she could only shut her eyes. Would he do it then? Would he hurt her as she’d expected him to weeks ago, or would she enjoy this as much as she wanted to.

Kylo watched her for a moment, he could see that she was breathing quickly. She was afraid again. 

But she was intoxicating this way. He couldn't resist pushing her legs apart with his knee, his wide palms covered her bare ass for a moment, his eyes shut and he did smile then, though she would not see it. 

Taking a step back he admired her in this position. 

She was spread wide and he could have forced his way in easily, had she not in the moment he truly considered it, looked back at him over her shoulder. 

The look in her eyes struck him like a knife to the heart. 

Baina put her head back down waiting for the inevitable, but instead of pain, she felt his hand on her back, gentle and light. He ran his fingers up her spine and leaned over her. 

He was to heavy but very warm and when he kissed her cheek she shut her eyes. He laid over her for a moment before pushing up on long muscular arms. He hovered just above her, their skin still touching. 

And then she felt his warm tongue start at the back of her neck and glide up and around teasing her skin to the tip of her ear where his breath came in a warm rush and he bit her lightly.

She bit down on her own lip raising up to be closer to him. 

“I’m going to fuck you now.” He said in that deep voice that made her legs shake and her back arch. 

Her fingers pressed into the table white from the pressure as she felt him slide his cock hard as stone between her.

She held her breath. He was teasing her, feeling how wet she was and pressing the head of his dick against her but not entering. The sound she made was a quiet uneasy sort of resistance, an anxious humming, until he stood straight and pushed through. Her cry was enough to make him groan and throb inside of her.

She shut her eyes overwhelmed by him. He was large and did not take his time. He wanted her, and he needed her to know just how badly he did. 

Pushing the small of her back down with one hand, pulling her head up by the hair with the other Kylo bucked into her with out stopping. She was noisy and he shut his eyes reveling in it. 

He let go of her hair to pull her up to him, his forearm across her chest, her back pressed against his stomach. 

“This is what happens when you want to see me.” He said bending his head to be nearer her ear. “This is who I am.” He said with a hard slam into her. “I am Kylo Ren, your master, and you will have me” 

Her mouth opened in a silent cry, her thighs shaking with the oncoming climax. It was happening so fast she couldn't think about it, couldn’t analyze it the way she had with her boyfriends on Uru. This was something else entirely. He was inside of her, inside of her body and her mind. She felt tears sting her eyes, though she was not crying. 

Her small hands pulled at his forearm, but he would not let her go. To the contrary, he wrapped the other arm around her belly and thrust himself deeper, harder and with such a rhythm she thought she would faint or orgasm or both.

“I can’t" She gasped, her head heavy on his chest, eyes shut.

“Yes you can.” He shot back. He slid his hand up around her face pulling her hair and head to the side . He wanted to see her when she came. He wanted to watch her loose all inhibitions. 

He didn’t have to wait long, she was near screaming when her entire body went stiff in a pose so perfect, so contoured to his own, that he had to hold back his own release. 

Her face contorted into a beautiful mix of agony and body numbing pleasure as she let out a deep moan. He watched her come, his mouth open and hungry for her, his body on fire as she contracted around him. 

Baina felt Kylo’s arms wrap even tighter then. Her ribs aches with the squeeze as he gave one last growl and came deep inside of her. He pulsed again and again until he was empty and dripping down her thighs. 

Her breathing was fast and shallow, there was a humming in her ears and mind and her body felt like each cell was charged with energy, both exhilarating and exhausting at once.

Slowly, he let her go. 

She tried to reach out and take a step for the chair but was falling before she could. But he was there and caught her quickly, lifting her up and into his arms. Her head rolled heavy against his chest.

He carried her to the bed where he laid her down before climbing in next to her.

Baina raised her head and looked up at his face to see if he felt like she did. He seemed unchanged, but when she pulled herself up and kissed him, he held her face then pulled her close to his chest, stroking her hair until her eyes shut, her sleep deep and silent. 

**

Baina opened her eyes. 

For a moment she didn’t know where she was, a cold dark grey wall loomed inches away from her nose. She looked around wildly only seeing the grey, but then she felt the soft sheets over her skin, and the pillow below her head. 

She remembered, though she wasn’t sure she wanted to. 

Pushing up, she moaned at the ache below her waist. It was deep but warm and made her smile. Realizing what she was happy about, she stopped immediately and looked over her shoulder. 

There was Kylo. He was standing at his desk with his back to her.Still naked she took the moment to admire him. His long solid legs and the curve of his muscled ass where pale in the dim light. His back muscles moved as he reached down picking up a glass of water and she admired the contrast of his fair skin and black hair once more.

"You're awake." He said his voice clear and strong in the quiet room. 

She turned over and sat up on her elbow looking around. The bed was a mess of sheets, the other pillow on the floor. When had they done this again? 

"Do you need anything? Food, water?"

She looked back at him again, enjoying being asked. Sitting up the rest of the way, she pushed the wild strands of hair from her eyes and sighed. "Well, I would like something to eat?”

He glanced at her, then crossed the room to the wall nearest the door and pressed one of several buttons. 

Within seconds the door opened and a small servant, an older man came in. 

"Bring food, enough for two," Kylo said not even bothering to look at the old man as he went back to the desk, his nakedness so casual Baina cocked her head to the side surprised.

Realizing she was no more clothed that Kylo, she tried to pull the sheet up around herself but it was to late. The man looked up and saw her, but his eyes cried out with pity for her, not shame.

Oddly enough it was this reaction that embarrassed Baina. The man assumed she was being brutalized by Ren. But she looked over to Kylo and immediately a rush of memories came back.

She saw him on top of her in the bed. her back arched, breast pressed into his stomach, her legs bent at the knee and wide apart to make room for him and his relentless fucking. 

She could feel his lips bruising her own, her tongue in his mouth and biting his neck. 

She remembered being on top of him, her small hands closing around his strong neck as she slammed her hips against him, her ass smacking the tops of his thighs as she took charge

And with a small gasp she remembered her arms pressed over her head. And how he’d licked and sucked and bitten her body. He’d held her down and slammed into her ignoring her cries as he thrust in as deep as he could possibly go, over and over again until her body shook as she came.

Looking down she saw the faint marks left by his grip on her wrists. That time, he’d pried into her mind though she fought it. But he pried to find what she wanted most, and then he he’d given her that and more. It had been to much and she’d fallen into a deep sleep exhausted by him. 

Her cheeks were fully flushed by the time she looked up to find the old man again, but the door shut just as the servant left,

**

"Will you send me back tonight?" She asked sometime later after the food had been delivered.She pulled the sheet around her as she stood to eat.

He faced her, leaning on the desk. "Do you want to go back?"

Baina went to the table and casually bit into a small fruit, the juice dripping down her chin. She went to wipe it but he held up a hand and stopped her using his incredible power. 

Wide eyed but excited, she watched, unable to move as he crossed the room. She did not like being held this way, it was awful but she was not afraid anymore.

Kylo bent down and touched the thin line of sweet nectar with the tip of his tongue just as it reached her neck. He licked it away and kissed her, releasing her from his hold. 

She dropped the fruit and grabbed his shoulders pulling him down closer. Was this her reply? She wondered, stars exploding behind her shut eyes as they fought for control, their mouths the only weapons. It was clear who had it, but her own hold over him could not be underestimated. 

When She finally pulled away, Baina studied his face, gazed into his eyes and took a breath. 

“Not yet” She said and saw a flicker of something like happiness in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The days went by in a haze. They stopped only to eat and drink and sleep. The sex seemed as much a necessity as the nourishment.

When she was sore and exhausted he was gentle and even made her laugh. When he fell asleep before her, she woke him with her mouth around his cock rousing him instantly.

It was like a dream, the sort that fascinates you while you're sleeping but you know will not last forever and the truth is, you’d be better off for it’s end.

Kylo had given her permission to move about the base soon after their fist time together. And while she knew he could not say that she was free, he clearly wanted her to have as much freedom here as possible without drawing attention.

She was able to enjoy the exercise yard just outside of the slaves quarters, but always with a guard.

He said it was for her protection. And the way he looked at her when he said this made her think he was telling the truth. She would never be safe in this place.

After Kylo left that morning, she and her guard went down to the large colorless room full of girls. 

The room fell silent as she and her escort walked in.

The women were lounging on beds and playing games, eating and drinking, living the strange life of a slave kept for one purpose.

“What happen? He get bored?” A tall curvy girl with black swirling designs on her skin asked, walking up to Baina.

She heard the girl but chose to ignore her and kept walking. Baina slowly passed the prying eyes and whispers. The name Kylo Ren was easy to make out, what wasn’t so easy to hear was what they were calling her.

All she wanted was to go outside and feel the fresh air on her face. It was as clear to her as ever that there was no one here to call friend or seek out, or so she thought.

But just before she made through the large doors, a girl in her early teens came up and slipped her hand into Baina’s

Both girls automatically glanced back at the guard but he was clearly distracted by the variety of women.

“I thought you’d never come back” The girl said in a loud whisper.

“Do we know each other?” Baina asked, confused as they stepped out into the cold morning light.

They each wore coats and jumpsuits but the fabric was thin. This would be a very brisk walk.

“No, but I’ve been holding a message for you for weeks!” The girl all but shouted in her hushed way.

“From who!” Baina asked. Please say from home! She thought squeezing the girls hand.

“Your brother, Orin.”

Baina stopped and clapped her hand over her mouth. The girl seemed to understand and gave her a moment to collect herself before they continued walking. “What does he say?”

“This was passed down to me from one of the traveling girls.” The small blond said and leaned in closer, her other hand closing over Baina’s arm. “He said, we know and we are trying. Thats all I have I’m sorry, I wish I could tell you more, but I have to go.” She said and tuned away, pulling her hand from Baina's who reached for the girl, for the only connection to home she’d had in so long.

Her chin quivered like a child and without an ounce of strength left she let the tears fall. “We know and we are trying.” She took a breath and laughed with joy. 

**

“I need to go back now.” She said to the guard.

The trooper was sitting at a table, a red head female of a species Baina did not know with yellow eyes and three fingers sat on his lap.

He looked up and nodded towards the door. “You know the way, just up and turn left twice.”

“But, I can’t alone, its not safe.”

“Says who.” The muffled voice said though he was looking at the girl.

“Well, Kylo Ren of course.”

He turned his helmeted head as though he’d just remembered who he was working for and tapped the girls thigh.

She stood and he gave her ass a tap with the butt of his gun.

“Move on.” He said shoving Baina.

She rolled her eyes but started for the door, once again ignoring the cold stares.

“Traitor!” Someone shouted.

She stopped and looked back over her shoulder to find nothing but the faces of the girls who saw her as something worse than a slave, she was a slave who liked it. But how did they know? It must show, she was horrible at hiding her emotions and since she hadn't felt like an imprisoned slave for some time now, it was hard to act like she wasn’t looking forward to going back.

Hanging her head, Baina followed the trooper out and was thankful when the door shut behind her.

 

Halfway back to Kylo’s chambers, two other troopers fell into step with her and her guard.

They said things to each other she didn’t pick up on as her mind was a million miles away right now. She was running through the soft green grass that moved like the ocean back home behind her families estate just beyond the ridge.

“We know and we are trying.” She whispered.

“What?” One of the troopers said. She shook her head and kept walking. But it was then that she realized they were not going back the way they’d come.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

They didn’t answer, just kept marching on and on until she was looking all around a little afraid of what was happening.

And then she remembered how she’d managed to stay alive this long and found her courage. No matter what was happening, it couldn't be that bad.

The soldiers parted perfectly at the large door at the end of the hall. It opened and she was told to go inside.

Reluctantly she did and found a large empty room with a long window looking out to the snow capped trees.

After a moment she saw that it was in fact, not empty. There was a man standing far across from her in the decorated uniform of the highest rank. She was not used to seeing that as her life had been all troopers, slave girls and Kylo for weeks.

“Do you know who I am?” The man asked turning sharp on his heels.

He had pale red hair and a large nose. His blue eyes were haunting, the tension in his jaw unsettling.

“No” She said.

He nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. “I am General Hux.”His words were clipped and angry.

She bowed her head. “I am Baina Orre.”

“No!” He snapped. “You, are Y-15724.”

She swallowed and narrowed her eyes remembering she was up against someone who did not have her interest at heart.

“Yes,” She said gently “Y-15724.”

“And why Y-15724 are you still here?”

She looked around. “Because you havent dismissed me, I suppose.”

His eyes grew wide and he leaned forward onto his toes as though he might come for her but then thought otherwise. “You have been staying in Ren’s quarters.”

“Yes” She said cautiously.

“Why?”

“Because he wants me to.”

“Why?”

She thought for a moment her fist clenching “Because he wants me.”

“You are a slave are you not.”

She couldn't answer.

“Are you not!” He shouted.

Her muscles tensed as she opened her mouth. The yes was barely audible but it was said.

“So why is it you walk these halls like an officer. Like a woman of free will and privilege?

“I was given permission.” She said feeling her own anger grow.

“By who?”

“Kylo”

“Kylo!” He said his name in a long drawn out way that made it sound as though he might be sick with the sound. “Kylo gave you permission.”

She nodded.

“And do you know what you’ve done, how your presence has been effecting things much more important than yourself.”

She straightened up at these words, because this was in fact the first she’d ever heard of it. “No” She said hoping he would tell her.

Of course he didn’t. Just turned and gripped the metal bar that ran the length of the observation window. “You will return to the slave quarters immediately. You will be re-assigned. Guards.” He shouted.

The door opened and she was surrounded before she could protest.

As they led her back to the room of girls, she found her head spinning. She would be taken from Kylo,There was a time when this would have been wonderful. She should in fact be thrilled to be away from him, but she felt nothing of the sort.

As they led her away, she felt panic setting in.

Of course she wanted her freedom, but freedom from him would only mean servitude to another. And who would the next man be? He would not be the man she wanted, and that was what bothered her.

Kylo has done things, horrible things. Many she knew of, so many she did not. But still she saw it, the promising light in his eyes just needing someone to pull it out of the darkness.

And then she gave a small sound of realization. Hux was angry because she’d become that person. It was so obvious she felt like a fool for not realizing it before. Of course she was the one, she’d seen him change so much in their time together.

Where he’d been intimidating and purposely distant before, he would fall asleep beside her at night. They would talk of her world and her life, though never his. But she was certain he found joy in her re-tellings.

Hux was separating them because she was ruining the man.

Baina smiled and followed the troopers. She would not be upset by her feelings for him if being with Kylo had begun to change him for the better.

The troopers led her back into the slave room and left so quickly it was as though they’d never been there.

“Back in the pit with the rest of us." The tall girl said walking up to Baina. She didn’t waste any time in resuming her verbal assault.

“Shouldn’t have pissed him off, you’ll be fodder for the troops now.” She said with a cold smile, to close to Baina’s ear.

Baina jerked away staring the girl down. She was not afraid of her, in spite of the girl's size and apparent need to prove herself. 

The girl shook her head cursing Baina in a language she did not understand, before going about her business. She seemed to realize quickly that Baina would not be used as a punching bag, verbal or otherwise. 

Alone again, and sitting on a cot near the door, Baina stared at the smooth grey wondering if it would open again. And if it did would he be there?

 

The wondering went on for the rest of that day and on into the sleepless night.

The next day the overseer showed up, rousing the women from early sleep. They were informed that this was an observation night, which is what they called the parading of women for sex, Baina hated when things were made to sound important or pleasant when the ugly truth was so obvious. He shouted out to them that they would begin preparations soon, with so many women it took all day to ready each one before final selections could be made for who would be offered. 

Eventually, Baina was bathed and dressed in the issued silk thin gown like the others, but unlike them, she felt a new sense of dread. Who would take her now, and would she have to endure all of the awful things she’d imagined would happen with Kylo with another man.

She wondered if he was the one doing the “observing” maybe he’d decided to pick a new girl. Maybe she really had been the fool and he felt nothing at all. He could have anyone, why would he pick her again. He’d certainly had her enough times to satisfy himself. The possibility of him choosing a new girl was not so absurd

But the anger that washed over her at the thought of him with one of these slaves was something that took her by surprise in its intensity.

She knew she cared for him, that much had been clear for a while, but this much? And why? Who was he before that he could reach her heart now.

Sinking down onto a cot as she waited to be led away, Baina shut her eyes feeling like she could scream with the frustration and fear that this place, this awful place had caused her.

Life had been so simple and planned and enjoyable before this. But then, she hadn’t really lived yet. She’d been loved and thought she’d loved. She traveled and saw new worlds and the wonders they held. But nothing, not a single moment of it prepared her for the way she felt now having lived through capture and enslavement and finally with the affection of Kylo Ren.

**

Sometime later, she opened her eyes to see that it was dark out. The overseer would come soon.

Sitting up with a sigh and the empty feeling of acceptance, she looked around at the other girls.

They were all very quiet. Some of them sat together whispering things to calm their fears and nerves. Others who were used to this just waited, their eyes wide but faces tranquil.

The mood was like this the first time she’d been taken down to be picked from. It was not a time for talking and games. For these few moments they were all the same, no one had a better chance than the next.

Or so she thought.

The doors opened and the overseer came trotting in. Baina’s heart sank to see the shining round face and worm like lips that parted for his heavy mouth breathing. He seemed flustered, she wondered why for a moment, but only a moment. It didn’t matter. None of it did.

“Baina Orre!” He called.

Her heart did a nose dive and she felt her arms numb with fear.

Everyone looked around, they were all numbers. There are no names here.

She stood slowly, her hands shaking. What could possibly happen now.

“I’m here.” She said softly.

He hadn’t heard and called her name again.

“Here!” She called and in the moment, Kylo came storming through the doors.

Baina took a step back, her eyes wide as she watched him quickly scan the room .

The sight of him in his mask and hood again was jarring. That, was not how she thought of him anymore, not since things had changed between them. And it was a blunt reminder of who he was. 

Slowly all heads began to turn to her. The small girl with a name in the middle of the room.

“Here” She called to Kylo forgetting about the fat man. This time they both heard.

“Ah there! You see! No harm done, she looks healthy and ready for the evening Sir” The man said with much to jovial a laugh.

Kylo looked down at him and with a violent wave of his arm, sent the man flying into the wall.

Everyone jumped and the murmur of women's voices rose slowly.

Baina fidgeted unsure of what to do. She wanted to, against her better judgement, run to him. But she couldn’t, how could she ever want to leap into the arms of a man who just knocked another unconscious using nothing but his anger. No matter how many nights she'd spent curled up next to him in sleep, or how many mornings they ate and she made him smile, he was still Kylo Ren. But the ache in her heart could not be soothed.

“Baina?” Some of the girls were whispering her name and looking up at her.

She looked from face to face knowing they hated her but that couldn't be helped.

Kylo was waiting for her, but she couldn’t move.

And then he raised his hand his palm outstretched for her to join him.

The good man that she knew was hidden away, tucked safe behind the mask and cloak. But Kylo had come and she would see him, the real him, again very soon. 

And though she held in her smile, her eyes shone as she made her way through the mess of cots and pillows and bodies until at last her hand slipped into his gloved one.

The overseer's eyes fluttered open as they walked past. She looked down at the man, disgusting as he was, she felt for him because she knew what it was like to look at Kylo Ren and feel fear. But she also knew what it was like to look at him and feel love.

**

The door to his room shut softly.

She watched as he pulled his mask and helmet off letting it drop to the table. 

The look is his eyes was more than she could stand and without a word she went to him, her arms up and around his neck as he pulled her close, lifting her into a kiss.

He stood with her that way, their mouths anxious and hungry until at last they felt satisfied enough to part.

Reaching out she took one of his hands and held it tight with her own. “It was Hux. He sent me away.”

“I know” He said

“Why did you come for me?”

He frowned, his clear hazel eyes scanning her face as though he couldn't believe she would ask this. “I couldn’t leave you there.” He said.

“Yes. You could have, I’m a slave Kylo, you said it, Hux said it.” She looked away ,her voice sad and hurt.

“Hux is a fool. I speak the truth, but what may be true for others never has to be true for me.” He said.

“I’m afraid,” She said her face pained with the words.

“Of me?” He asked

“No. Of what’s happening now between us. I can't stay locked away in here, but I can not be without you. I can not have the heart and mind of a slave, but I can not leave without the chance of death. I’m standing here in this room with you and all I want is to go home, but when I think of home, all I want is to stay here this way and never leave you again. I am so afraid of what is happening that I have no answers, no idea of how to make it right.”

“I do.” He said deeply. 

“How?” She asked her thoughts racing between her struggles and just how beautiful he was.

“You have to leave. I’ll secure it. You have to leave because it’s not safe for you here, and you aren’t safe with me. You know this.”

“Why aren’t I safe with you?” She asked as he pulled away. She watched him pace the room, her heart aching with each step he took.

“Why? You know why Baina. Because of who I am and all of the things I must do. I can not go on like this, and you shouldn’t suffer because of it. I, have struggled and suffered more than you could ever know, and you being here is not making it easier. You are this.. light.” He said turning to look at her. And then he surprised her and smiled. It was startling to see but she found her own grew in response.

“This fascinating creature of light and good.” He was coming towards her now, his hand reaching until he cradled her cheek in his palm.

She leaned into his hand, her eyes closing as the warmth spread to her bones.

“I can not be swayed from my path any more than I already have. I know what I must do to make it right. I have to send you away.”

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

He was right.

She was crazy to think anything between them would ever survive this. It was all so much bigger than this feeling and this room. There were lives at stake and he was fighting for the side that wanted to end it all.

He was the enemy, and how she loved him.

“I’ll go. But, not yet,” She said, her voice thin as she tried to speak

He shook his head “No, not yet” He whispered just before pressing his lips to hers.

When the layers of armor came off and her slip fell to the floor, he sat at the edge of the bed pulling her gently onto his lap.

There was such an agonizing need to be together, as they knew their time would end soon. They both felt it and expressed it with hands that grabbed and pulled and grasped. She bit his lip and he pulled her hair back to expose her neck like he had the first time.

There was no tittle between them now, no slave or master, just a man and woman.

Baina pressed her head into his shoulder as she slid down over him. His thick long cock so hard that she could not take it in without gasps and cries into the curve of his neck.

He groaned and held her tight trying not to break her, but the feel of her was to much not to.

She started to rise and fall slowly, her forehead touching his,

The muscles of his back and arms flexed with the pleasure and the need to hold onto her. He couldn't bear to think of this woman being gone, so for now he would keep her close and safe. He would hold her and fuck her until she couldn't breath, until she collapsed in his arms.

Baina tossed her head back with a laugh and cry of pleasure. How had she gone so long without feeling this.  

She bent her head back down, locking eyes with him. How had she lived without feeling him. How had she lived without his body, his mind, his touch and kiss and how it felt when he was this deep inside of her.

She would leave soon, but she would remember everything about this moment and how this was all she would ever need to feel alive again.

She shuddered and moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Kylo gave an approving sound and smiled more in awe of how good she felt than happiness. He smoothed her hair back with both hands as she moved and held her face just to watch her. She would frown and look as though she'd cry only to smile and gasp seconds later.

She was so beautiful.

The moment was over to soon with her thighs trembling and his groan muffled in her hair as they came together.

When it was over he held her not letting her go. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to push against the bed until his back rested against the wall.

“I dont want to leave you” She said, her voice soft against his skin.

Kylo stared into the distance just holding her.

“I miss them, my family, so much, but you.” She took a breath and looked up at him. She ran a finger over his dark brow, down the long length of his prominent nose and to his lips, full and firm. She smiled and picked up a peice of his hair, lifting it back and away from his face. “I will be so alone without you.”

He felt, and not for the first time with her, a violent tugging at his heart. Not something in his mind that tricked him, but an actual pull and ache that she could read easily on his face.

“You will be better without me.”He said quickly.

“No, I would better without Kylo Ren, but you.” She shook her head “I will not be able to forget.”

He frowned, looking sad and angry and lost. The assortment of emotions fought within him, each one showing for a moment. Baina watched as his eyes glassed over. He stared at her like the love and hate were one in the same until at last he looked away.

“Ben.”

“What?”

“My name, my name is Ben.”

Baina’s eyes went wide and she took a breath. “Ben” She said and let this settle before she smiled as she touched his face. “I am, so happy to know you.”

He looked at her ignoring the tears that welled. He hated her and loved her so deeply that he imagined killing her now to end the pain, but to be without her would kill him too. How was she doing this to him, to the man who had started a revolution. The man who would lead the New Order to victory. He was being felled by a woman. One small stunning woman from an unimportant world he’d never heard of.

She leaned forward and kissed him. It was not a kiss of sexual urge or hesitant in it’s meaning. She kissed him so easily and with a look that said very clearly how she felt. And he let it wash over him, the feeling of being loved.  
  
In that perfect moment, the door to his room opened.

Only servants and one other person could enter without being being let in. And it was the later that appeared.

“You have been summoned more than once.” General Hux said. His voice was sharp and filled the air with the energy of his rage.

Kylo kept Baina in his arms as he turned his head to see the General.

“I’ll be there.”

“He is waiting!”

“Yes! I’ll be there!” Kylo shot back making Baina jump.

“You have been summoned more than once.” Hux argued again, His wide pale face was growing red. He shook with anger at the sight of Ren with that slave girl.

Baina she said her name was. Baina Orre.

Ren held her like their lives were intertwined and it was both disgusting and alarming for Hux to see. Not just the sight of his comrade unmasked and exposed, but to see the slave clinging to him like a lover not a victim. It was a sign of great weakness that he'd always suspected Ren of having.

And then the girl turned her head towards Hux. She looked at him over her shoulder, her head against Ren’s chest.

She narrowed her eyes analyzing him and raised her head only to let her face rest against Ren's showing utter defiance, she wanted Hux to see this for what it was. And then she turned away whispering something in Ren's ear.

Hux watched in complete shock as Ren looked at the girl and replied quietly. He kissed her foreheard once and then looked back. "I'll be there soon." Was his only answer.

"You'll be there now!" Hux shouted his voice hinting at his complete confusion. How could Ren let someone and something so trivial get in the way of his superior duties.

"I'll be there." Ren started, his voice menacing and instantly more familiar "Soon." He said and the girl sat up looking at him wide eyed.

Satisfied to see a little semblance to the man he knew, Hux gave a slow nod and turned leaving them.  
  
"Don't let him upset you so." Baina said turning his face to look at her. 

Kylo's jaw clenched and she felt his grip on her arms tighten. He pulled her hands away. "You know nothing of it."

"No, not much, but I see what he does to you. When you leave me you're one way, you come back you're another. He is a powerful influence on you."

Kylo glanced at her. She was right. Of course she was, they were all an influence. That was the point, and so was she, Hux saw it, Snoke saw it. And he was reminded again of the things he must do to complete his tasks.

"Its not important, not now." He said finally, easing the tension. She nodded sliding from his lap.

Kylo left the bed and stood with a sigh. His hands curled slowly into fists and his head dropped.

"When I return, we must say our goodbyes."

She could only nod silently and watch as layer by layer he dressed until at last the mask was back on hiding any evidence of a man named Ben.  
  
** 

The cold lashed out like a whip stinging her cheeks as they walked through the forest.

Baina followed Kylo closely wondering just how deep into the woods they would go. She was cold but the coat and gloves kept her warm enough.

"Ive secured you're departure. You will be able to leave without being fired on or stopped." Kylo said over his shoulder.

She nodded and glanced up at him. The wind tossed his black hair and his cape flew around his legs like a wild bird. She watched closely hoping she would remember the details of him long after she'd gone.

When the cold had finally pierced through the coat and gloves and she thought her legs would freeze, he put out an arm stopping her.

The lights of the ship turned on and they heard the door open.  


"Were you seen?" Kylo demanded.  


Baina looked around him to see the pilot. 

"No." He called out. 

She couldn't see his face clearly,  but something about the way he walked, the width of his shoulders, she knew this man.

Slowly, taking a step around Kylo, Baina held her hand up to sheild her eyes from the light. The pilot walked towards them slowly as though he was afriad and uncertain, until she heard him give a little shout.

"Baina!"

"Orin?" She stopped in her tracks to stunned to move. Could it really be?

"Dear gods Baina it's you!" Her brother ran to her throwing his arms around his little sister, both of them laughing and crying as they were reunited.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said, his face alternating between fear and relief, eventually his warm smile shone wide and bright. 

She was grinning,and her tears left cold tracks down her face. "I got your message. I knew you'd come. But how?"

His smile slowly faded and for the first time he aknowledge the man that stood watching them. "I recieved a message of my own."He said staring at Ren. 

Baina spun to see him. "You? You brought my brother to me?"

Kylo looked down at her, his dark eyes giving the answer though he didn't say a word. 

Baina didn't know what to say either. She was to overcome with the reuniting and impending departure to speak. She just gave a nod of thanks to kylo and turned back to her brother. 

"Ive never been so happy to see you in my life Orin Orre." She said smiling. He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "But, I have to say goodbye."

Orin looked over her head to the tall pale man who waited. He knew more about this Kylo Ren than he wished to, and not one thing he'd heard made him comfortable with his sister being in his presence a second longer. But when he looked down at the girl, he saw something in her eyes that made him take a step back. Her feelings were written all over her face.

Orin pushed aside the shock for now knowing they had a long trip back, there would be time to make sense of this, until then, he gave a nod of understanding

Baina gave her brother one last smile before turning to face Kylo, the desire to look at him as powerful as her desire to stay, but she knew this was not an option. 

Their eyes met and she felt her heart giving out with each deep breath. "Remember me." She said walking up to him. 

"I will." He answered.

"And when you find yourself at a crossroads, remember, there is good in you. I know it's true."

"You have to much faith in me.” He said softly.

"I have faith in myself." She said and he gave her an odd look."I have faith that I am a good person."

He stiffened at her words and looked down, staring at the snow between them, his black brows together, his mouth tight as he listened.

"I can not believe that you're truly a bad man Kylo Ren, because I could never feel this way for someone undeserving and if you have given into the darkness, if you are completely evil, then i am too. Nothing else can explain this because I know quite clearly now that I love you."

His eyes quickly met hers. He knew this too, but to hear it was something else entirely.

Orin stood so quiet, he was forgotten. He couldnt believe what he'd heard and wondered what Ren had done to her to make her say something so insane, but then as he watched them he decided he didnt want to know the details. He just wanted to get her away and home safe. 

  
"When it's over. I will come for you." Kylo said. 

And though she doubted she would ever see the man again, Baina let herself believe that it was possible.

Without the promise of being with him again, she wasnt sure she would ever leave. 

"I'll come for you as the man that I am, and we will see then who you think you love."

"I love both, the dark and the light, without one side of you there wouldnt be the other, and both make up the man that I love. I know that you will see it clearly soon, and when you do come for me, I'll be waiting."

He leaned down and kissed her. 

Baina felt her body shudder as the tears began, but she refused. She would not leave like that.

Instead, she touched his face and let her fingers run through his hair, just at the base of his skull, where it was so soft. The black strands slipped through her fingers and she smiled, like she had so many times before. No tears, she thought. Only the possibility of more. 

**

  
Ren stood watching the ship rise. He waited until there was nothing more than a flickering light that would soon blend into the stars, and then they would be gone.

His head lowered and his eyes shut with the sinking feeling of loss. But as his hand gripped the helmet, he remembered why he'd done this. 

He loved her. He would do this for her and she would see, the light and the dark can not live in one man. There is room for only one, and he had chosen his path long ago. 

As he looked back up to the sky, he saw only black as though all the stars had been suddenly snuffed out.

The helmet slid down over his head with ease locking into place. 

Renewed and free of the pull, he turned back towards the base and the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its really hard for me to not write more. I really could go on beause its that much fun. I truly enjoy writing Kylo Ren and in my head, Baina has so much more to offer.  
> But I dont like to jump the gun, especially with characters like Ren that are so iconic.  
> Part of me just wants to see where J.J. takes the character.  
> But I'd love to reunite them because it would not be all romance and fluff. There would be some bad blood between them after all the wrong Kylo has done  
> Ive never had the chance to write a character who is seen as truly all bad, though I clearly think there is some good in him.  
> It's really fun and he is the most stunning "bad guy" I've ever seen. Adam Driver is on another level.  
> Anyhow, hope you like, let me know!


End file.
